bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/Opinions on the Ishgrian Demon Lords
What's up peeps! It's me DeltaHorizon020, Today I'm gonna share my views regarding the 8 Demon Lords in Ishgria regarding their storyline and some of the upcoming mock units for them and here it is: Shusui Well, IMO he is kind of one of the most well known demon in Ishgria given his appearance in the storyline to challenge with the summoner and his most famous quote: "I am War Demon Shusui", I have to admit....That quote over there is kind of annoying to hear due to it being repeated several times like a broken record. But I understand why Shusui said such a thing. Because of his mentor/brother died by illness and he was inspired by fusing his brother's name into Shusui. Too bad that we don't see this broken record of a demon that become an internet meme by BF fans (And some of them love him and I'm okay with that) didn't get a mock unit.....Maybe due to because of the release of Shura and Hisui but allwell......Rest in peace you're everloving demon who said "I am War Demon Sushi" and wanted to seek stronger opponents like us :> So sad that you didn't get an OE even if you're one of the most important demons in the storyline. 'Mora' This is the main demon of Ishgria and had the most appearance of Ishgria storyline arc. Well, She can be deceiving and cunning but at the same time....She is intelligent and one of the best allies for Summoner-kun to learn more about Ishgria. I think she had a soft spot with Seria but she's still evil though. And also, She had a decent backstory why she is like that and her parent's story are kind of intriguing though. Also, She kind of have a beautiful design which I like the most and I also like the outfit though :3. As for her upcoming skillsets though......I think she will probably become another spark buffer due to her sphere Twilight Stone but she's probably a wild-card like the rest of her batch :/ but yeah, She got a decent sphere.....Ya know what I'm saying ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) EDIT, Her Skills are out and here's my opinion on her: I'm.......Going to be honest with you. I don't buy her kit, Even if she has some decent synergy with Maxwell and being a decent upgrade of Elza (Minus the spark blanket animation). It's not that because of I hate Light OEs no no no. It's just that because there is many viable unit toSLOT than Mora and what really kills her for me is that Regil and Claira combo exist. I will never forgot about that. And then there's Silvie even if she's an LE. Let that sink in........... And yeah, If you like Mora that's fine by me. You could have some different squad composition if you want to (like slotting Mariletta,Mora and Maxwell at the same squad and I think they could play well) and I'll have to admit her artwork is still fine as ever and she's still got that decent sphere ya know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 'Beiorg' Well, He is kind of the second least interesting of the Demon Lords and I can tell you why......Being appeared in one chapter and he's kind of not having a personality due to him being a robot (I'm aware that this mech also learn from his mistakes by learning from his opponents). Sure, He had some importance with the Six Armors story and the story itself is kind of interesting really. But.......I don't find Beiorg's character to be intriguing at all actually. Sorry, That is due to some people's preferences though. As for his skillset....He probably would be a Colo Cancer/Healer/AI Buffer given how do we fight him and his sphere Beiorg Armor is kind of an healing type sooo yeah..... EDIT: His skillsets are out to, Here's my opinion: Beiorg is a decent unit in my book Even if he has some heavy clash with Cardes & Kanon and his miti seems kind of conditional. But hey! You couldSLOT another unit if you want to. And he's kind of the Thunder version of Gabby. Not only that, He's kind of a tech unit to use in Maxwell's trial IMO :P and has a decent potential in Colosseum and you could slot different squad composition thanks to him 'Melord' Even if he's only having a one time appearance in the main story so far (And bonus in Mildran and some other GQs)....He's actually really interesting to discuss unlike Beiorg or the upcoming Mordlim. We already know how his flashback looks like (Spoiler alert: He is Lucius's disciple) and how does he contribute to overall story. (By having an idea to seal Karna Masta and kidnap Ilia).... I'll admit though he's an a-hole fanatic who worship Lucius's and does his dirty deeds like killing one of the Twelve Guardians Ophelia or kidnap Ark's GF and I can't excuse his behavior. (Yeah, He's a villain.....What do you expect for him). But I think he has a potential to be a BF Complete Monster along with his master that I will give an analysis into (Although I'm still a little bit hesitant though). And yeah, As a unit....He is a pretty great one at that and I'm not saying one word with this guy since everybody know how does he do and how good he is in the squad meta (Although I think no one uses him anymore due to so many new units as BF progressed but some of them are still using him soooo yea.......). I'll have to admit that I kind of like his bishie form tho 'Mordlim' In my opinion, She's the least developed of all demons and the least interesting one at that. Even so than Beiorg......Since we didn't knew how did she gain an interest with a human technology,who made her to do such a thing. Also, Her personality are underdeveloped as well. Being your generic "I'm gonna take over your world villain" makes her less interesting and due to her being appeared in One chapter only....Feel bad for her though. Although I'll admit her OE artwork seems kind of decent and I like some sexy waifus :3 but yeah, As for skillsets.....She's kind of a wildcard here since her sphere is mostly good for Colo and she could inflict status ailments so she's pretty much a wildcard there. Hope that she will get a decent treatment though from Alim 'Amu Yunos' Like Melord, Even if she only appeared in one chapter in the main storyline........I think she's a little bit interesting due to her personality for being an easy-going demon and overall she's a pretty fun demon even if she's the oldest demon of Grand Gaia. I would like to see more of Amu Yunos though and I want to know the mysteries behind her. And as a unit.....I think she will be the rest of her batch. A wildcard, I think she will be a support type of a unit who cures & nulls status ailments given how her sphere look like and she could be a nuker given how she hits really hard in the Raid Battle. And yeah, Her artwork is pretty much like a loli though.....LOL EDIT: Her skillsets are out and here's my opinion on her: Yea.....Her kit is kind of underwhelming but she's at least a little bit interesting. She has a new buff going on with her sleeve and that's DoT mitigation even if there is no content that needed that buff. I could say that she could get a Felice/Lyonesse/Mariela treatment even if her kit's a little bit underwhelming. But sadly......My hopes and dreams got crushed after I heard how her animation looks like.........It's bad, really really bad, And it's Tridon levels of bad.....Yea, Way to go to ruin Amu's potential to be a great unit even if she had a potential to synergize pretty well with some meta units in both JP and GL.I always thought she will get a good treatment like Felice or Lyonesse IF ONLY ALIM DIDN'T RUIN IT WITH A POOR ANIMATION TO SPARK!!!!!!!!!!!! GG ALIM!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WHEN MAKING AMU!!!!???? Oh....Lemme guess, DoT mitigation was deemed to be broken so that you make Amu's animation really poor despite her overall underwhelming kit. *Facepalm* I could see myself supporting Water units from now on because of this (And this is why the "Is It Sparkable" meme was born. RIP). Well compared to Serge,Rayla or Ragshelm (The worst OEs in BF as for now)....She's still passable at least. 'Barion' He's.....Okay though......Although he's my third least favorite demon. But even then, I'll give a credit due to his importance with Karl's storyline. I didn't know much about him actually besides being Karl's father,Marrying Karl's mom from defeating a rival clan and his strain relationship with his son I guess? Due to him being a strict father who refuses to talk with his son unless he go stronger. But I think deep down inside, I think he's a caring father for his son and didn't want to tell his son the horrible truth of what happen with his mother. And as a unit.....I think he will murder Griff even if he was released as a unit. This is due to his sphere adding elements and being a Crit sphere overall and I would say that he will be better than his son. Just like Avant is better than Vargas or Azurai is better than Korzan sooo yeah. That figures 'Kalon' Well, I think this is the demon who had the second place contribution in the Ishgria main storyline. He had an interesting backstory that made him relatable to audience and he actually tries to redeem himself after met with a certain somebody which I considered to be heartwarming though. But yeah, I understand why some people find his death scene really heartwrenching given how relatable he really is. I'll have to agree with some people that he is the hardest boss to beat due to his dangerous alive-death conversion. And as a unit......He's meh. Yeah, He has some potential to be a good damage dealer but what ruins it's his animation and his buffs make most of the units already reached the damage cap. And I'm still salty that Alim removes his revive buff from his BB that make him really meh in general. But yeah, He’s still has a well developed personality though that makes him stand out from other demons and it’s a nice trade for being a meh unit in exchange (Even then, He’s not that appealing to me :/ Sorry) Final Thoughts/Final Words :3 So that's are my thoughts on the demon lords in general. I'm sorry if I forgot some of their roles in the main storyline and if I forgot about that, You could correct me in the comment section if you want to.......Anyways, What are your thoughts on the Demon Lords in general? And what are your predictions for the new units skillsets (Excluding Kalon,Melord and Shusui). Leave your opinion on the comment section below and I see you on the flipside :) Category:Blog posts